what was,can NEVER be again (mpreg child birth pt 2)
by bigsister6310
Summary: Connor wants the pain to be over with so he does something stupid that could cause his and his baby's life, for him being so smart, he should know you can't rush things ESPECALLY CHILD BIRTH. Can this new little life help strengthen Connor and Damian's relationship? Will this labor and delivery help a broken bond and trust between Clark and Bruce?


PART 2 OF CONNOR'S LABBOR AND DELIVERY

we are still in the room where Connor's going to be giving birth in. It has been an hour since the contractions has started, but he has had ONLY 6 contractions within that time, but they got more painful as the hour had past. Connor is under the thin white sheet of the hospital bed that Bruce was kindly enough to provide.

"When was the last contraction?" Bruce asks Connor, Connor opens his eyes, yawns and sits up a little and looks at his watch." about an hour ago, when is...Oh Goddd! (Connor sits up more and wraps his arms around his stomach and closes his eyes tightly.).."Oh, GOODD" (Bruce shakes Connor's shoulder to get his attention while timing the contractions. "Hey,remember to breath in and out." (Connor does what he is told and slowly breaths in and out.) " yeah, thats it, in and out."

(Connor finally relaxes after the contraction passes, and open his eyes)" when is PJ going to get here?" (He asks Bruce, just then PJ comes in the room) "I'm here Connor, well I got a call from Damian and the way he described the situation, it sounds like you might be in active labbor." He sits down on the bed by Connor's feet and puts his hands on Connor's knees, just then Damian and Clark come in the room and sits next to Bruce. PJ opens his doctor bag and gets out a white plastic package and right when he is almost done opening the plastic package, he looks around at the people in the room. )

" can you guys wait out in the hall way, while I do a rectal cervix exam, since this is kinda private." PJ says."Ok, we'll be outside son." (Clark says and they all 3 start to walk out the door.) "NO!, I want them to be in here for this please, PJ please they are my family and if they want to be my support team as well,then they need to see all of me, NO secrets" (PJ looks at them, then goes back to opening the package " you sure?, this will leave you feeling vulnable" "yeah,PJ im sure." Connor says to him. OK, that's fine, it's your rodeo." (All three sit back to their seats, PJ puts on the gloves that were in the plastic package and gets the lube that was also in there, on two gloved fingers.)

"Ok,now I would like for you to scoot down towards me with your legs spread." he tells Connor. Connor scoots down towards him with his legs spread under the thin white sheet and PJ barely lifts up the sheet so he's the only one seeing Connor's genitals and looks at Connor in the eye.) "Now I'm going to let you know that your are going to feel pressure like you need to go to the bathroom, but whatever you do, DON'T PUSH, ok DON'T PUSH, you ready?"

(Connor grabs the white sheet and moves it up towards himself until he is fully exposed to everyone in the room, PJ looks at Conner)"You sure? "Like I said, I want them to see everything, no secrets." Connor Spreads his legs as wide as he can. "very well, I have lube on my fingers so that way it would be little bit easier going in your rectum" (PJ starts to rub Connor's rectum with lubed fingers, until he has relaxed enough.)"Ok stay relaxed for me and take slow calming breaths.( Connor closes his eyes and takes slow calming breaths, while PJ puts his hand above Connor's penis on his pelvis and starts putting pressure on it, while he starts putting two fingers in him with his other hand and PJ feels Connor tightening up again.)"No,relax Connor, just relax." he tells him and Connor nods his head."Ok," PJ puts his two fingers in deeper and deeper until he hears Connor scream."

"AAAAWWWWW,Dadddd!. " Son." Clark goes to him, Connor grabs his hand as fast as he can." Dadddd!" (Connor starts crying)" Easy, Connor I need you to relax more please, I'm almost to your cervix, Clark please try to calm him down, I know this must be painful for him."( Clark whispers soothing sounds to his son, and Connor finally relaxes and calms down.)" Good, Connor now I need you to count to 10 in your mind and I should be done by then and know how far dilated your are."

(Connor starts to count to 10 and PJ Starts going in just a little bit deeper and while he goes in deeper, Connor squeezes his dad's hand tighter, his dad starts to feel the affect of the squeezing." easy, son easy and take slow deep breaths like I taught you." PJ went as far as he could until he felt the spot where he is looking for.)"oh,"(he feels around more and deeper) "Just what I thought." "What is it PJ?" (Connor says through gritted teeth.)"Ok, I'm going to slowly,and I mean very slowly take out my fingers ok." "PJ!"( Connor says again but a little pissed off this time, since PJ didn't answer his question.

PJ slowly takes out his fingers and Connor can finally relax without something inside his rectum . PJ takes out his fingers, he has a small amount of blood on them and puts the thin white sheet back over Connor's legs and gets up and starts taking his gloves off, Connor sits back up.) "PJ damn it, answer me what's wrong down there?" (PJ looks at Connor and takes a deep breath in and out and runs his hand through his hair.)

"PJ!( PJ looks at Connor again)" How long have you had these on and off contractions?" (he asks Connor)" PJ get to the damn...OH!OH! GOODDD!Damian!(Damian goes to Connor, Connor starts to grab Damian's hand, but Clark lets him grab his hand instead, and Damian looks at Clark,)"He's pregnant with MY baby,(Damian points to himself)..NOT your's."(Clark looks at Damian)"He'll brake your hand in half without any effort." Connor squeezes his dad's hand as hard as he can and grabs the sheet with his other.)"Damian, please listen to Clark before you get a broken hand," "Fine but, I'm staying right by his side."

(Damian tells his father. PJ runs to Connor and lefts up the sheet and his legs again after putting on fresh gloves.)"I'm sorry Connor, forgive me ." (PJ shoves two fingers deep inside again while Connor is still having a contraction."OH,GOODDD!PJ!( Connor grabs his legs towards himself and starts to push, HARD!)" NO! Connor DON'T PUSH, YOU HEAR ME DON'T PUSH your ONLY 6cm dilated, you already have a swollen colon from the baby's pressure and it can rupture at anytime ."(Clark notices that Connor hasn't STOP TRYING to PUSH)"SON!, you NEED to listen to YOUR doctor and FRIEND and STOP PUSHING"(Conner doesn't listen, he just keeps going, Clark and PJ notices blood starting to come out of him.)"SON,STOP! BEFORE YOU BLEED TO DEATH, SON!(that still doesn't make him stop.

Bruce has had enough and gets up from the chair and goes right in front of Connor's face with a pissed off batman look.)" CONNOR, you need to LISTEN to SUPERMAN,and STOP PUSHING RIGHT NOW! DO YOU WANT TO DIE? CAUSE THATS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IF YOU KEEP PUSHING WHEN ITS NOT TIME, DO YOU WANT SUPERMAN, YOUR DAD TO BURRY YOU AND HAVE YOUR ONLY SISTER BE LEFT WITHOUT A BROTHER. DO YOU! ANSWER ME SUPERBOY"(Bruce says in his batman voice as loud as he makes Connor snap out of it.)"NO,I DON'T!" Connor says to bruce and stops PUSHING and he relaxes against his dad.) "Dad, I'm so sorry, I just, I just want this baby out of me so bad."

( Connor looks up at Clark with tears in his eyes.)" And for you to be PROUD of me that I can push a baby out WITHOUT screaming in pain, from the birth. (Clark puts a free hand on Connor's cheek and Connor starts to cry.)" NO,Son showing pain and vulnerability makes me proud of shows me you are just as strong and stubburn as YOUR HUMAN FATHER,Bruce.(Clark moves his eyes to look at bruce and back at Connor.) "and their is nothing, I repeat NOTHING wrong with that" (they hug a little.) "Well, I'm glad you two have made up, now I just got to fix this to where your NOT bleeding to death."(PJ deals with Connor's rectum to try to stop the bleeding.)

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS SO FAR THERE IS A PART 3 WHERE WE FINALLY GET TO SEE CONNOR HAVING THE BABY WITHOUT ANYONE TELLING HIM NO! STAY TUNED.


End file.
